Something to Believe In
by Slippin Dang Son of a Mother
Summary: A blood feud between two houses is the highest form of rivalry. It signifies hate, fury, the neverending thirst for the other's blood soaking their weapon and the wish to end each other's line. The Potters and Malfoys have been in a blood feud for centuries. All of them were born and raised with hatred for one another carved into their hearts. All except two, perhaps. FemHP/DM


**Okay, so technically, this is a repost. I'd like to thank Vixen Uchiha for contacting me thru PM telling me that something went wrong with the story. I never knew the copy paste method in FF was _that_ hastle.**

 **Warning: Unbeta-ed**

 **Hundreds of years ago, around the 13th century, a war broke out in the Wizarding World**.

Sir Thomas Gryffindor led his troops down a tunnel.

This was his duty to his king and to his country. He had to suceed in this mission. Everyone's life depended on it.

The Dark Lord would not hesitate, He thought, to kill anyone. Including my beloved family.

He looked to his left and saw his only brother, Thaddeus. His face was grim and outlined with determination. Both of them were covered with soot and grime. He looked tired, they all did, but Thaddeus managed to meet his brother with a small grin, showing teeth that he had no time to manage.

"We are ready to attack." Thaddeus murmured lowly "All troops are stationed. If we attack before dawn, they shall be caught dead in shock."

Thomas looked behind him. His troops all looked worn but determined. Their faces etched grimness and acceptance. All have their wands drawn and their own sword in their sheath.

He called forward one of his faster men. Geoffrey Weasley appeared stunned but he immediately knelt down before him.

"I live to serve, Milord." He murmured

"Rise." Thomas commanded and traded one last look with his brother.

"Go and find Lord Longbottom. He and his troops are stationed just outside the gates. Tell him: We attack before dawn. Be ready."

Weasley nodded and straightened himself.

"Go. Quickly."

Bowing once more, Weasley ran towards the other end of the tunnel avoiding some of his fellow wariors. He stumbled a few times before he was out of sight.

"That one is a quite measley fellow." Thaddeus commented "He wouldn't last in a battlefield."

Thomas raised his brow and lifted his wand. "Why else would I make him messenger instead?"

Thaddeus snorted but readied his wand.

Lord Gryffindor raised a hand signal. All his men straigtened.

He took one look at his men. He wanted to reassure them but he can't. Not only would their cheers alert everyone inside, it would also give them false hope of victory and Thomas Gryfindor was nothing if not an honest man.

He gave a bow of respect to them instead.

"Hecate be with ye."

Every men nodded their heads at him and readied themselves.

"And you, brother." Thaddeus spoke for all of them.

Thomas clapped his shoulder and nodded at him then turned back to everyone.

"Let's move, men."

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx**

The battle went on for hours nonstop. His men fought bravely and they were getting the favor of the battle.

Thomas observed that as he blasted one enemy to the wall and beheaded another with his sword.

Blood coated him but he didn't mind that. If anything, it filled him with satisfaction. Adrenaline coursed through his veins while he sliced through one of the Carrows that dared attack him from behind.

Where are your prided pets now? He gloated in his head while he stabbed another enemy.

An anguish yell caught his attention and blood drained from Thomas' face.

"THADDEUS!"

His brother was lying on the ground on one of the passageways to the dark palace, eyes wide and unseeing. Blood splattered his whole body but the large amount of it came from the protruding sword that was impaled in his neck.

Thomas made his was towards his brother, killing those who dared to stop him quickly.

He knelt down beside Thaddeus and took the sword out. Before he could do anything else he was hit with a strong shield and was blasted against the wall.

"Well, well, Thomas Gryffindor, how nice of you to visit."

Thomas groaned and shook his head to get into his bearings. When he retained some, he took one look at the speaker and snarled.

"Drusus Malfoy"

He took in his enemy and when he saw his opponent's sword missing and gazing at the sword that stabbed his brother, he hissed in rage.

"You- you killed him."

Malfoy snorted. "Of course I did, he was in the way."

"How could you?" Thomas couldn't resist asking, half shaking in barely controled grief and anger.

"We trusted you. Father trusted you. I trusted you!" He raged. "We helped you build your name, we helped you get education through Hogwarts, we let you in even though your line is as new as the blood spilled on my body."

He drew himself closer to a stoic Malfoy.

"Look into my eyes and tell me, Malfoy. Tell me why!"

"Godric was a fool!" Drussus Malfoy thundered, shoving his childhood friend back. "Hogwarts is no place for any of those mudbloods and you know it! And light, pah! Do you expect us to rule the world by using a levitating jinx?" He fired a cutting curse at Thomas who ducked behind a pillar.

"Your father thinks all should be welcomed in our world but I can easily prove that that nobility of his will get all of you killed. Just. Like. His. Spare. Son."

Thomas yelled enraged and fired a blasting curse at Drussus, followed quickly by another one that he narrowly sidestepped.

"Why would you do this?" Gryffindor yelled. "What good would ruling the world bring?"

Malfoy smirked nastily.

"You lot are all fools. Don't you see? Power. Power makes all these possible, power makes the world worth living in!"

He fired another a spell at the fallen swords around him and together, the weapons surrounded Thomas who was masterfully blocking it. Drussus chuckled.

"Milord Slytherin will win, Tommy. He will ruled the world and enslave the worthless muggles and when he does, I shall be right beside him."

"Finite Incantanem!" Thomas hissed and swords around him crumpled. He faced Drussus and snarled.

"Its amusing to see you strut around like you are superior, Drussus, when your line started from your mudblood sire."

Drussus fired curses with an enraged yell. Thomas blocked all of his sloppy attacks and cast a shield charm.

He couldn't stomach what he was hearing or seeing. He couldn't think straight from the range of emotions he felt but he wanted Drussus Malfoy to suffer and no amount of time nor lifetimes could make him forgive the ungrateful wizard.

Malfoy was drunk in delusions of power that he forgot his own life and morality and that reason cost him his beloved brother.

No forgiveness.

He doesn't deserve it.

No mercy.

He deserves none.

No other way.

Before Drussus could fire another curse, he raised his wand towards Drussus, his other arm on his chest.

"I, Lord Thomas Gryffindor, son of Godric Gryffindor and heir to Gryffindor and Peverell, hereby declare a blood feud between Gryffindor and Malfoy house. No amount of time shall be enough to end this feud and until one of Drussus Malfoy's descendants learn the true meaning of pain and life, this feud will continue forever if it must. By my magic, by my life, by the blood I have, and by Merlin above, SO MOTE IT BE!"

Lightning flashed and thunder shook the entire manor. It was only a few months before that his father declared a blood feud with Salazar Slytherin, and now as heir, Thomas declared one with Drussus Malfoy.

His opponent's dark eyes grew icy cold.

"So mote it be." He murmured back. He raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Thomas sidestepped the unknown spell, hiding behind the pillar once more and watching in horrified amazement as the sickly green spell went in contact with one of his men. The soldier crumpled down like a sack, face towards Thomas with a pale face and frozen surprised eyes, lifeless.

"Did you like it, my friend?" Malfoy purred. "Its a new spell Lord Salazar himself designed. Quite easy to say and easier to use but not everyone of our men had the power to use it. Fortunate for you or you would all be dead in one spell."

This has to end. Thomas thought desperately.

The pillar he was leaning on started to crumble. The stray spells hitting it, weakening the place. He looked around and realized the manor was cumbling. He didnt wait for long.

Scooping a handful of crumbled sand, he threw it into Drussus eyes', his minor wandless talent helping him with the distance and then he ran.

He was almost out when Malfoy fired another spell that missed him by inches.

"Why are you running, Tommy? I thought you were a Gryffindor, you coward! Come back and fight me like a man!" Drussus goaded, smirking.

Thomas continued running out, hissing as his arm and leg were caught by a cutting curse and surprised that none of Malfoy's new killing curse had hit him yet but he didnt take the time to think about it. He quickly carted off his brother's corpse with him, running in zigzag and faster with renewed vigor.

He was outside now and the building was barely holding. Only one strong pillar left by Drussus' left.

"I am a Gryffindor, Malfoy, and unlike you, I am no coward." He said calmly, setting his brother's body down. He raised his wand and yelled.

"BOMBARDA!"

The spell hit the pillar by Malfoy's left. The man flinched but recovered and smirked until the cracks were heard.

Thomas watched with grim satisfaction as Malfoy panicked and dropped his wand and proceded to run like he was chased by a thousand prawling lions. He watched as Malfoy was stabbed by a sharp shard through his stomach, a dangerous amount of blood coming out of his mouth. He stood there until the ceiling colapsed on the desperate Malfoy Patriarch, ending the life of Slytherin's right hand man.

He stood there for a few moments, stunned at all that happened until a horse's call awoke him.

He turned around and faced an equally tired and saddened Henry Longbottom. Grief passed his face as he saw the lifeless body of one of his closest friends.

"Great Merlin!" He sank to his knees and extended a hand to touch his fallen comrade in shock. "Thaddeus..." He murmured lowly, his face contorting in pain.

Thomas followed his example, gripping his brother to him hard. Both men's eyes moistened but both held it in, even if agony smote them in spades.

"I am not finished avenging you, brother." He murmured. "Malfoy may be dead, but he will forever pay for what he did. Our blood feud with him will ensure that."

Henry's hand gripped his shoulder in silent support.

"I, Lord Henry Colossus Longbottom IV, Lord of the Noble House of Longbottom hereby swear that the house of Longbottom supports the house of Gryffindor in this endeavour. Let our rage show upon the house of Malfoy until fate decrees otherwise. By my magic, by my life, by the blood running my veins, by Merlin himself, so mote it be."

Lightning flashed once more, sealing the promise.

Thomas gripped the hand in his shoulder firmly in gratitude then stood up, offering his hand to Lord Longbottom.

"Come. Let us bring home my brother. Father would like to see him one last time."

 _The rivalry continued for centuries. Drussus' sons and descendants had all wanted Gryffindor's great, great grandaughter and only heiress married a good man of noble intent and house by the name of Potter._

 _But several events led to astonishing changes._

 _At 1970, a new Dark Lord emerged, one of Salazar Slytherin's last kin._

 _At 1977, Lord James Potter married a muggleborn witch named Lily Evans, ending his family's pureblood status._

 _At the same year, Lord Lucius Malfoy married Narcissa Black for her family's great status._

 _At June 1980, Narcissa Malfoy gave birth to Lucius' son and heir. Draco Lucius Malfoy was loved and dotted upon by his house elves._

 _The following month, Harriet Jilliana Potter was born to the Potters. She was loved and adored more by each passing day by everyone who set their eyes on her._

 _A few months later, a prophesy involving little Harriet was made._

 _At October 31 1981, the Potter's avoided their demise by keeping an emergency portkey._

 _By May 1982, the Order of the Phoenix had found and destroyed all of the dark lord Voldemort's horcruxes._

 _Voldemort met his end on the same month._

 _At June 1982, Lucius Malfoy was found and discovered to be Deatheater, one of the recent dark lord's followers._

 _By the end of the month, he bought his way out of Azkaban and siezed the Slytherin seat after its heir's demise._

 _These actions caused the rivalry of the two houses to reach its highest after centuries._

 _Little did they know it was soon to end._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello people. This will be my only author's note in this story (hopefully) and if I published this prologue already it means that I already finished writing at least more than half of this story.**

 **Im making this note at July 19, 2015 but I started this story at the last week of June. I already accomplished chapter 1 and 2 as well. Im working on chapter 3. Now Im posting it at 2017.**

 **Now you'll have to forgive me if my grammar is too short for your liking in this not-exactly- chapter and the following five at least but Im working on improving that as fast as I can. I shall try to eliminate the many "as" 's I've put in chapter 1 and 2, also the many commas I use.**

 **So about this story, I named it "Something to Believe in" but originally it was the corny "Draco and Harriet". Can anybody guess why?**

 **Im sure you figured it out.**

 **Its partially based on Romeo and Juliet.**

 **BUT,** **I will be making a couple (read: A LOT) of adjustments to the Romeo and Juliet plot. It will contain some... what's the word to use? Requirements, I guess, for the story to be noticiably based on that very sappy and romantic but tragically beautiful story.**

 **For example:**

 **Same as the original story, they will both meet at thirteen years old.**

 **BUT**

 **1) I hope you saw how I already adjusted "Romeo"'s age already. He and "Juliet" are of the same age here.**

 **2) They will definitely NOT be getting married the following day OR year because I dont exactly encourage getting married at thirteen or fourteen.**

 **My point is, though this story is inspired by Romeo and Juliet, it will have its own main plot. If I want the acting Mercutio and Tybalt to end up together, then so be it. If I want Romeo to be a bloody fairy, then sure.**

 **Also, do not be surprised if a poetic, original R &J quote suddenly appears. Characters will have to say it, especially the "requirement" quotes and happenings.**

 **Some other reminders for you guys:**

 **This is a fem!Harry fanfic. This is also a story that will prepare me for writing more stories with bigger plots AND broader stories someday so do not be too shocked if I dropped hints of a homosexual couple here and there.**

 **Potters are alive and James is overprotective of Harri for something reasonable but also not-so reasonable.**

 **No CLEAR Boy or Girl-who-lived.**

 **The title was based on a song from Newsies (a Disney musical) and you will definitely encounter its lyrics at some point here.**

 **HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. ALL PRAISES AND CREDITS GOES STRAIGHT TO JK ROWLING.**

 **So thats all from me for now.**

 **Review at your will. Constructive critism is very appreciated. So be careful what you say guys...**

 **I could still kill Harri and Draco after all...**

 **Nah, just kidding. Say what you feel, just no flames as much as possible.**

 **Im not-so kidding about killing them though, I'm still thinking about it. Its a 50 - 50 chance.**

 **Anyway**

 **Rock And Roll to the World!**


End file.
